


Lustholic

by hellebarde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellebarde/pseuds/hellebarde
Summary: 毕业舞会的时候，他们都喝了点酒。





	Lustholic

当托尼被托马斯按在床上的时候，他脑子里还是一片空白。  
今天是他们在毕业前的最后一次狂欢，大家都在疯狂的喝酒，托尼也被人灌到差点吐出来，远处托马斯正在和同学们稀里糊涂地讲笑话，他看着托马斯笑得不成形状的脸，脑子一热，踉踉跄跄地跑过去，把他拽离了人群。  
不知道为什么没人拦着他们，不知道为什么托马斯没有反抗，不知道为什么他们去了酒店，不知道为什么要进房间，不知道为什么他们一起爬上了床，晕晕乎乎地脱掉了衣服。最后他们都光着身子，托马斯在他身上漫无目的地啃咬着，很快他的胸口和脖子红了一大片。托尼止不住的喘息，托马斯分开了他的双腿，已经勃起的阴茎在他的那里来回摩擦着，让他的也硬了起来。只是他到这个时刻都没有清醒一点，一直到托马斯咬住了他的嘴唇。他条件反射的想躲开，但是托马斯掰过他的脸，以酒鬼不应该有的敏捷准确地吻了他。  
他直截了当的吻了回去。托马斯好像清醒了一点，用巴伐利亚语说了句什么，他没有听懂，于是咬了咬托马斯的上嘴唇；马上托马斯吻了下来，托尼迷迷糊糊间被撬开了牙关，对方的柔软的舌头莽撞地伸进他的嘴里，有一下没一下的逗弄着他的舌头，扫过他的牙龈和上颌。托尼不甘示弱的纠缠回去，于是接吻变成了角力，一直到他们都气喘吁吁的松开对方为止。托马斯又用巴伐利亚语说了什么，托尼一个字都没听懂，醉酒让他更加难以思考。托马斯没有再说话了，他从托尼身上爬了起来，居高临下的看着他。  
托尼就这样躺在他面前，双腿张开，一丝不挂，他也没有一点点要为自己遮挡一下的意思。房间里的暧昧的橙色灯光暗得什么都无法看清，托尼看着托马斯的脸，看着他藏在阴影里的眼睛，看着他已经勃起的欲望，慢慢地笑了起来。托马斯还在看着他，他坐起来，重新和托马斯接吻，用手勾紧他的脖子，把小腿盘在他的腰上。他们靠得足够近了，近到最隐私的部位都挨在一起。托马斯乖乖地把手放在他的腰上，过了一会儿就不安分的在他的后背上摸来摸去，从蝴蝶骨一路滑向股沟，在他的屁股上揉捏了好几下，然后沿着大腿外侧向下，又慢慢的抚摸回去。托尼浑身发烫，他结束掉了这个让他越来越无法呼吸的吻。托马斯意犹未尽的亲吻着他的脸颊和额头，然后再一次把他推倒在床上。托尼把他的手按在自己的阴茎上，让他握住自己硬起来的部位。  
“来吧。”他说。

作为一个外乡人，托尼对于在开学的第一天就开了他玩笑的人应该是不会好感的。但是托马斯孜孜不倦的缠着他，讲一些托尼觉得一点也不好笑的笑话，拉着他跑到什么鬼混的地方唱k，或者在图书馆里坐在他身边捣乱。但是在托尼看来，自己只不过是托马斯无数个狐朋狗友中的一个而已，并不是特殊的某一个。他花了一些时间去假装自己不在意这些事情，但是在托马斯和别的人在一起的时候，他也会装作不在意的样子路过数次，用余光去看那个傻小子没心没肺的傻笑的脸。  
该死，他意识到自己的感情的时候，下意识的骂了一句。他知道自己喜欢这个傻小子，也知道托马斯不会对他的感情做出回应。他隐晦的把事情告诉过他的弟弟，菲利克斯在电话里冷笑了一声，说，恭喜你的恋爱没开始就结束了。他只好说，我和他之间是不可能的。菲利克斯说，随便你，别到最后后悔就行。  
托尼自认为不会后悔，一直到毕业前的最后一次狂欢之前，他还是这样认为的。

现在他的阴茎被托马斯握在手中，托马斯的手心热得能把它融化掉。见鬼，他骂了一句。托马斯亲吻着他耳朵后面的一小块皮肤，手上的动作却没有停下来。很快的托尼就释放了出来。高潮太强烈，他射得托马斯满手都是，但是快感让他无法做出更多的反应。托马斯看着手上的液体愣了一会儿，他似乎清醒了一点，用巴伐利亚语问道：“还要做吗？”  
“见鬼的——说标准德语！”托尼还在喘息着，听到他说话后，愤愤抬起头，咬了他的肩膀一口。  
“我说，要不要继续做。”  
托尼看上去有点迷惑，但是他还是很快的给出答案。“要，”他说，“我要。”  
托马斯拉过旁边的枕头，垫在他的腰下，然后就着手上的液体，把手指伸了进去。托尼有些不舒服的扭了扭腰，他只好把手指抽出来一点，然后更温柔一点地给他扩张。温热的内壁包裹他的手指，他来来回回的在托尼的身体里探索，一直到他叫出声来。  
“够了，”托尼说，他脸红得厉害，眼睛里全是水汽，“够了，进来吧。”  
托马斯把他的双腿分得开了一些，然后扶住他的胯骨，慢慢的进入他的身体里。  
托尼感到一阵撕裂般的疼痛，双腿都在发抖，却一直咬着牙，没有叫出声来。托马斯试着动了动，马上他发出了一声呜咽。托马斯拉过他的手臂，亲吻着他的手指，咬他的指关节，这期间他一直直视着托尼的脸，然后有些粗暴的吻他的嘴唇。这个吻让他们都放松了一点，托尼一下一下的回吻着他，他慢慢的抽插起来，抬起托尼的一条腿，让自己进入的更深一些。一开始托马斯还是克制了自己，很快他加快了速度，他在他耳边说；“你里面是很热。”  
“闭嘴。”托尼断断续续的说，酒精和性的刺激让他在此时也想不到什么反驳的话了，他觉得自己现在糟糕的不得了，也快乐的不得了。操，他在心里说。托马斯撞的他有些喘不过气，于是他把托马斯的脑袋拽过来，对着他的耳朵说：“操。”  
他感觉到托马斯更用力的撞了进来。快感像电流一样爬满全身，托马斯喘息的声音在他耳旁挥之不去，他不由得抬起腰，让对方进的更深一点。现在的托马斯完完全全只属于他一个人了，他这样想着，发出一声满足的叹息，尾音在又一次的撞击里变了调。最后他快要哭出来了，托马斯低下头又一次吻他，扶着他的腰用力插入，然后射在了他的身体里面。

“混蛋，”他抱住托马斯的腰背，在他的脖子上留下一个吻痕。他又勃起了，托马斯帮他射了出来，现在他身体疲劳至极，什么也不想做了。托马斯在他的大腿内侧留下一个牙印，他的身体还在颤抖，于是托马斯把他抱紧了一些。沉默了一会儿，托马斯对他说：“我喜欢你。”  
“什么？”  
“我喜欢你，”他口齿不清的重复了一遍，“托尼，我喜欢你。”  
托尼没再说话。过了好久，他把托马斯推开，然后在他没反应过来的时候扑过去亲吻了他。  
“你真是个混蛋。”他说。  
“我也喜欢你。”


End file.
